This proposal is a request for conference support for the 12th annual HMO Research Network conference to be held May 1-3, 2006 in Cambridge, Massachusetts. The HMO Research Network (HMORN) is a collaboration of 13 nationally recognized research programs based within integrated health care delivery systems that focus on conducting non-proprietary clinical, epidemiologic and health services research. The mission of the Network is to use its collective scientific capabilities to integrate research and practice for the improvement of health and health care among diverse populations. The annual HMORN conference provides a forum in which research from the HMORN research centers can be presented and discussed and investigators can interact. Thus, this meeting is intended to advance the quality and breadth of public domain research conducted within integrated health care delivery systems and maximizes its relevance to the nation's public health agenda. The aims of the HMORN annual conference are to: * provide a forum for HMORN researchers, representatives of funding agencies, and our academic partners to discuss methods and disseminate research findings from studies using the diverse patient populations and integrated delivery systems of the participating organizations, with a special focus on studies affiliated with the HMORN's Cancer Research Network; * create opportunities for participants to develop collaborative multi-site research projects; and enhance the ability of the research centers participating in the HMORN to respond to national goals to raise the effectiveness, efficacy and overall quality of health care delivery systems, and to contribute to national research agendas and funding priorities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]